A Dream Come True?
by MEfangirl
Summary: A/U..An archeologists finds herself sweep away into a world she only knew as a game. Now she must fight to save herself and those she has come to love, with the help of a warrior who has decided to take up residence in her mind. Joker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**Hi everyone this is my very first fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
>Please review; I can only make this story greater if you guys leave some feedback.<br>Pairing goes like this: Joker/OC, Shepard/Ashley. I love Joker; he is my favorite character, so I could not leave him out in the cold by himself.  
>Thank You<br>****  
>Disclaimer: Bioware owns all things Mass Effect. I only own my OC's.<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**3****rd**** person POV  
><strong>  
>Dr. Isabella Turner, Archeologist, was engrossed in playing Mass Effect 2, her favorite game, when she heard a commotion outside of her tent in Cairo Egypt. She wasn't worried; she was skilled in a variety of weapons if there was something wrong. She was proficient with guns, but her preference was with knives and she excelled in the martial arts. To look at her you would have never guessed at any of these things. Some think she is a look alike of that actress in the movie about alien machines we used to watch as a cartoon every Saturday morning, but she didn't see it. She was about 5'7" with a sleek, athletic body, black lightly curly hair to the middle of her back, and light bluegreen eyes. It was a striking combination, she just never took too much stock in her looks, she just wanted to be the best archeologist there was. She hoped that the site she is currently shifting through would be her big break, but so far no luck. Now it looks like with whatever is going on outside would be another deterrent to her goals.

**1****st**** person POV**

I stomped outside, upset that my game was interrupted, to see that my crew was in the middle of a heated argument. My crew consisted of local natives, who were the least afraid of me; it seems that the locals thought I was a witch of some sort. I wish at the moment they were right so I could use my powers to find out what the heck was going on, because no one was paying any attention to me. I push through the crowd, fighting my way through to come to the center of what was causing the commotion and a saw a…rock? I look around, confused as to why this would cause so much trouble, waiting for somebody to fill me in.

One of the workers took pity on me and said." We have to get everyone out of here, this is a cursed place".

I said," What! Why? What is going on? It is just a rock". Flabbergasted.

He said," No!" With a serious expression. "It not good, it not safe here, we leave. You need leave too".

Frustrated I walk up to the "rock", I can hear gasps, curses, and prayers being recited as I make my way to it. I pick up the "rock" and hold it to show everyone it was safe.

"See its nothing but A Rock" I said looking around my crew. I see the frightened face of my crew and still am confused as to their reaction.

"What is wrong with it?" I said with a sigh. After a few moments I realize I was not going to get an answer, so I decided I would take the rock somewhere else to make them feel better. It was then I realized that something seemed to be off. The rock seemed to vibrate in my hands. I wanted, tried to drop it, but I couldn't. It was as if something was forcing me to hold it. I felt stupid, standing there holding a rock, like it was a pet or something. Next thing you know I will be talking to it. Creepy. But it did seem to talk to me, whispering almost, I can't understand it though. Now it's really creepy. I couldn't help but be drawn to it; it seems to what something from me, but what?

I look up at my frightened crew and notice that they are backing away slowly like they were trying not to spook me or the rock. Funny, I don't know why they are scared; I did not think we were in any dan...ger...the world had exploded into nothingness….I felt like I was falling, but there was nothing around, but black; then I thought no more.

**AN: Well Chapter 1 is done and I hope I can get the next one up soon. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Groaning, I rolled around, wondering how my bed got so hard. My cot isn't the softest, but man this is ridiculous. Then I remembered the incident with the rock, I tried to get up but it was a painful process. My head was hurting so opening my eyes was going to hurt, but I knew I needed too, and where the heck was all that music coming from. I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw caused me to jerk up into a sitting position, which caused me to gasp with pain. I looked around to make sure I was not seeing stuff, I could be dreaming though so I pinched myself and cursed my stupidity as I was enough pain.

"Well I am not sleeping" I thought to myself, looking around. What I see is a V.O.R.C.H.A, as in an alien race from a freaking video game….Mass Effect. It looked like I was in a far corner outside a door to thee "Afterlife" club…. HOLYFREAKINGCRAP…What the heck is going on, I am on Omega, and I know I am going to get myself killed it I don't find someplace safe away from the Vorcha. I pull myself up until I standing, glancing around to make sure I have a clear path, for I know where I have to go to be safe…The Normandy.

I realized as I made my way around Omega, thank you games, that I had no trouble finding my way to the front entrance of the Afterlife, and that I wasn't completely without protection. I still have my standard 21st century gun strapped to my thigh and a few knives tucked in strategic places. The gun will be somewhat useful, but the knives are my specialty. I was confident that I could protect myself against most things; I just hope I don't come into contact with a Krogan because I would most likely be screwed.

As I stood at the front entrance, listening to the human man trying to get in and the Elcor blocking his way, I watched the Baterian at the door looking at his data pad. I knew that when Shepard showed he/she would have to come this way, that is if they haven't already came, God I hope not or I would be so screwed. I did not want to stay on Omega; it was really a filthy rat hole, it smelled really bad.

I don't know how long I was standing there, when all of a sudden; a Vorcha was dragging by my hair into the lower market district. I should have known better, been better aware of my surroundings, being that it was Omega; lawless. No one even tried to help, as I struggled against my assailant. I knew that I would have to fight my way out of this, so I let my body go limp and let the knife I had hidden on my forearm slide down into my hand. I waited until the opportunity presented myself and acted.

I lunged forward with all my strength and plunged the knife into the attacker's throat. It was a good hit, it fell dead instantly. I looked up to catch my breath to see that the alleyway I was in was in fact Vorcha territory and I was surrounded. "No breathe catching now", I thought to myself with a sigh and got ready for the next attack. It did not take long for them to come at me. The first one with down with a roundhouse kick to the head, the second went down with a blow to the neck. It was then I realized that I could not hold off them all and I was in serious trouble.

Yep I am in deep trouble; I knew I was not going to last much longer. I was covered in Vorcha blood and my own; my own seemed to be running low thanks to a lucky shot from a Vorcha in the rear of the pack. It was my first gunshot wound, and I hoped that I would get the chance to brag about it, when the Vorcha seemed to grow a brain and attacked all at once. I felt razor sharp teeth sink deeply into my shoulder and I knew that this was it; I was going to die and screamed.

**Shepard POV**

Shepard, on his way to pick up some couplings for his engineer crew, was thanking his lucky stars to be away from Aria when he heard a scream. It sound like young woman and close by. As he turned the corner, he was struck by how many dead Vorcha were laying around, before he saw three mulling a young woman. He first thought was, "Did this girl kill all of these Vorcha" and "How the heck did she survive this long", before he motioned Miranda and Jacob forward to flank him as he went to take out the one chewing on the poor girls shoulder.

One shot to the head was all it took to take it down, Miranda and Jacob took out the other two. The girl was lying in a pool of blood, mostly her own. As he leaned down he noticed that she was still breathing.

"Miranda, Jacob take her back to the Normandy and have the Doc fix her up", he told them.

"Shepard we can take her some place here, she does not belong on the Normandy", Miranda replied.

Shepard casted a glare her way and said, "My ship, my rules. I say who is allowed on, not you. Now take her back to the ship while I get the couplings. I will meet you there when I am done so I can check on her and get her story".

Miranda did as told, but not before she sneered and said, "Aye Aye Commander".

As Shepard watched them go, he thought, "Anyone capable of taking out five Vorcha singlehanded with nothing but a knife and some type of antique weapon, could be of use". He continued onto Harold Emporium to get the couplings, but was anxious to get answers from his newly acquired guest.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please review, they make me happy, and any improvements that you think need to be made let me now. I have a lot of free time coming up so I hope to be able to write something every day if my kiddos allow it. **


	3. On Hiatus

**ON HIATUS  
><strong>

I am so sorry everyone that I have to do this so soon after starting it, but my grandmother passed away. I will not forget this story and will come back to it as soon as possible; it will be what keeps my mind off the sadness. Thank you all.


End file.
